


Once More

by Saraku



Series: Sharp Knife of a Short Life [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraku/pseuds/Saraku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 5th; to others, it was a regular day, to children, it was theirs. But to a family, it was the day the world became brighter - a hope for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More

“Ace! Ace Ace Ace _Ace!_ Wake _uppppp!”_

Ace groaned, opening his eyes and glaring at Luffy as the latter bounced around the treehouse, sporting an impossibly wide grin. “What is it, Lu?”

“Come on come on! It’s my birthday!” Luffy grinned cheekily, eyes wide and filled with pure joy. “We need to have fun! I want my gift! Oh, and we’ll visit Makino!” he continued only animatedly, not seeming to notice how his brother buried his head into his hands.

Ace rubbed his eyes, comprehending all of the words that escaped the fruit user’s motor mouth. “Shut up.” He shot back, rolling his eyes as he sorted out the nonsense.

“But, _Ace_ – ”

“One thing at a time, Lu,” Ace interrupted, scowling slightly as he picked himself off the floor, casually dodging Luffy’s daily attempt of hugs. He stretched, wincing as him left arm send down a jolt of pain. Hearing Luffy crash into something once more, Ace smirked and jumped after his little brother.

“We’ll go hunting and training first, okay?” Ace said after he landed, grabbing Luffy’s shirt and pulling him off the tree he’d been hugging.

Luffy gasped, eyes really, _really_ big as his grin widened. “Food? Food! Let’s go get food!” He bounced off into the canopy of forestry, and Ace rubbed his forehead, trying to ward off the headache he’d obtained in the _very_ brief excursion.

“Step one, done,” he muttered, grabbing his pipe in a tight grip. His headache was going to become a migraine soon. “Don’t fail me now, Makino…”

 

* * *

 

 

Luffy was very determined to get his birthday gift from Ace: an extra 100 fights that day. Ace was sure his brother hit his head when he was much younger; why else would you follow someone who kept trying to kill you on multiple occasions?

“Aceeeeeeee!” Luffy tugged on his brother’s arm, clinging to his brother in a death grip. The freckled child’s arm was tired; despite how much he’d shaken his arm, the little brat would not loosen his grip.

“No,” Ace grumbled, avoiding his brother’s eyes as Luffy attempted to give him dog eyes. “‘sides, aren’t we supposed to be going to Makino’s later?”

“Yeah!” Luffy cheered, raising one arm to stretch all the way above the trees, and Ace sighed in exasperation as the arm returned to damage the owner. “Let’s go let’s go!” Luffy tightened his grip on his brother, who paled as he felt the rubbery arms stretch around him multiple times. “To Makino’s!”

Portgas D. Ace, adopted-grandson to Garp the Fist, gave his brother a piggy back ride to the town.

_What a strange day, huh, Sabo?_

 

* * *

 

 

The bar’s lights were off.

Luffy untangled himself from Ace, eyes wide with curiosity and wonder. The older cringed as he realized what Luffy was about to do – and he was in no position to stop it.

“MAKINO?” The younger boy shouted to the door of the bar, and proceeded to ‘knock’ on it by slamming both fists on the door. Ace was surprised to see the door holding up after that, though he definitely heard the aching creak of the door.

“Stop that, Lu,” the freckled teen scolded, rolling his eyes and gingerly opening the door, peaking his head inside. Luffy pulled the door open, and Ace watched his brother’s features as the lights turned on.

He wasn’t disappointed.

“WOAH!” Luffy grinned, eyes twinkling happily as he noticed the giant cake on one of the tables, Makino and a few of the town’s citizens smiling at Luffy. “A CAKE!?”

“Yes, Luffy,” Makino replied, smiling warmly as she and Ace made eye contact, and the tension rolled off the teen’s face instantly. “We all worked together to make this for you.” Then, she grinned. “Your brother even helped!”

Ace’s face morphed into one of horror as Luffy launched himself into Ace’s chest, and the citizens were laughing at his affronted expression. “ _Makino_! _Why_!?”

His mother figure smirked, mouthing a _Because it’s true_ back his way. Luffy had already left his brother’s chest, bouncing on his heels in joy and wonder, face in contemplation on whether or not to eat it all in one bite or keep staring at it.

“Before you start,” one of the citizens began, “you should probably get these. We need to get going soon,” they tilted their head in apologies, but Makino merely smiled and waved them off. Luffy looked astonished as he received gifts from the civilians whom he met with during his visits.

“Don’t think you’re done yet, Lu,” Ace smirked, knowing it was his turn. Grabbing his present from Makino’s waiting hand, he presented it to his brother – who’s face was starry-eyed from the glee – and the gift disappeared from his hand, already being opened by him.

Luffy pulled out a red cardigan; it was clearly too large for him, but Ace and Makino were smirking and smiling respectively. “This is for me?” Luffy whispered, looking back and forth at the clothing and the people who got it from him. A curt nod had Luffy smiling and laughing and happy so much he was in _tears_.

“Pirate king’s always wear red, right Makino?” Ace asked, the grin on his face smug. The chuckle he got as a response was enough. He turned his attention back to Luffy. “One day, Lu, you’ll be able to wear that. By that time, we should both be pirates, right?”

A series of extremely speedy nods were his answer, and Ace let his grin transform into a fond smile. “When we meet on the Pirate’s Summit, I better see you in that. Happy birthday, little brother.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

His crew was, very much understandably, worried. Their normally overzealous captain was looking forlorn and – and _lonely_.

Luffy was never lonely, always proclaiming that his nakama was with him and there was no reason to be alone.

The fact that the monumental date of May fifth was today, and Luffy normally celebrated by hopping onto the first island in sight. They never did get a probable answer to Luffy’s excitement when they stumbled upon the day; normally, they would’ve brushed it off to normal exuberance, but Luffy was much too happy that day.

The wind brushed up at Luffy’s cardigan, tousling his hair and his iconic straw hat swayed from its cord. The wind was suspiciously warm, and it always came from the direction Luffy was facing. They had docked on an island to resupply, but when invited, Luffy only grinned and waved them off, saying he'd rather on stay on the ship.

As such, Robin elected to stay behind to make sure nothing went wrong (which they knew was bound to happen).

Robin herself was mildly unnerved from the silence the ship gave off, and while she knew her captain was fine and was not causing any trouble, she was worried. The archaeologist was ready to return to her book when the feelings of an impossibly warm wind brushed through her hair, and then –

Then Luffy was rushing up the stairs, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Robin stood up almost immediately, ready to fight and protect –

Then, when Robin blinked, she noticed that Luffy was grinning and his eyes shining ( _from the tears,_ she distantly noted) and the pipe strapped to their visitors back made her relax instantly; instead, a warm smile came to her face.

She didn’t want to interrupt, but then Luffy managed to drag her over and face his brother. “It’s Sabo!” Luffy noted gleefully, grinning with joy. The man in question smiled, giving a slight bow of his head, and Robin only smiled and raised her hand in answer. “Do you have time?”

Sabo laughed, and Robin was pleasantly surprised to see the crew dash onto the deck and disappear into the kitchen, carrying an abundance of supplies and more food than needed. She met the blonde’s eyes, and they had an understanding.

“Captain-san,” she interrupted lightly, “I apologize, but I should o check on the crew.” Luffy nodded, turning back to Sabo with a laugh.

 _What a wonderful family,_ Robin thought, smiling all the way as she met up with the others in the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

The den-den mushi rang again for what seemed like the fifth time in two minutes, and Sabo once again ignored the call. He knew he would get a giant beating from Koala/Hack later, but Dragon would understand.

Hell, the leader of the revolutionary army even teamed up with Sabo to find his son a gift.

“Who’s calling anyway?” Luffy asked, face scrunched up as he investigated the snail transponder in curiosity.

Sabo shook his head with mirth. “Probably Koala; Dragon-san did give me explicit permission to come here after all, and I kinda forgot to tell her.”

“Shihihihi! You’re funny, Sabo!” Luffy’s grin was impossibly wide, just like it was… all those years ago…

“Well,” he countered dryly, “I don’t think I can stay here for much longer, Lu.” He looked up to the sk, noting the dark colours spreading and letting the warm colours rest.

“Awww,” His younger brother pouted, and Sabo laughed at his pathetic expression, tousling his hair with a hand. “Still,” Luffy continued, “it was good to see you! Especially today!”

Sabo grinned, and decided that enough was enough. “Oh? Well, before I go, we should go apologize to your crew for taking up so much of your time.”

“Shihihihi, you’re right! I’m hungry, too, so you should eat before you leave!” Before waiting for his brother to respond, he grabbed his hand and dragged the blonde down to the kitchens. Sabo had enough tiem to grab the den-den mushi from its spot before they stumbled into the kitchens. “Guys, Sabo’s gonna eat ove-”

Luffy was instantaneously silenced from the loud “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” from the crew. Looking at his brother’s face, he noted that his lip was quivering, eyes wide as if he was experiencing memories –

 _Of course Ace would’ve made you a cake…_ Sabo thought, smiling as he watched Luffy stumble closer to his nakama, looking just about ready to cry. He reflexively grabbed the snail from his coat pocket, silencing the shrill tones because _he really did not need Koala ruining the moment_.

“You… guys…” Luffy sniffed, jaw slacked as he tried to comprehend words. His crew watched wordlessly, heeding his reaction. “I... THANK YOU!” He wrapped his rubbery arms around his crew, sobs tearing through his mouth as he muttered out muted gibberish of thank-you’s – then Sabo was somehow pulled into the hug, but none of them minded.

It took a few minutes to get Luffy to untangle them – he had been continuously wrapping is arms around them until it was legitimately hard to breathe – and Sabo cleared his throat, package in his hands.

“I do truly need to go soon if I want to be back before the night’s too dark,” Sabo said, nodding to the members of the crew, “so I’m afraid I’ll have to do this.” Sabo shoved the package into his brother’s hands, and when Luffy looked up, Sabo bumped foreheads with his brother. “Happy birthday, little brother,” Sabo smiled warmly, and dashed off.

Luffy blinked, then smiled, mouthing a response back to his brother and looked at his crew; they were all encouraging him to open the gift. Tenderly getting the ribbon off, he opened the box and nearly dropped the gift.

He let the box fall to the ground as he opened up the coat of black and red. His arms trembled, and the crew narrowed their eyes. With a clear of his ‘throat,’ Brook played a song, Sanji swooned, Zoro was drinking, Chopper listening to Ussop’s ramblings, Nami checking up on their course, Franky observing the cake, and Robin curled up with a book – his nakama’s personal way of showing they were there if he needed them.

Luffy brought the cloak to his chest; somehow, a smile managed to worm its way onto his face as tears dripped down his cheeks.

It did look like a combination of their pirate cloaks as children, after all.

_(A piece of paper slipped out of the coat, landing on the forgotten box. Scribbled, quick but legible writing was scrawled onto it._

_‘Happy Birthday, little brother! To the Pirate’s Summit we go!’)_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Luffy! May 5th, the day where the world of One Piece was blessed with the child of the future.


End file.
